A Sunny Day on Virmire
by AmericanHind
Summary: A slice of life about Shepard after the war.


Shepard stood on the balcony that overlooked the vast swath of cerulean nothingness, admitting to herself one simple fact: Virmire might have been the most boring planet in the galaxy these days but it sure beat fighting Reapers. Her arms crossed over her chest, the tall woman let her gaze drift across the horizon. As boring as ever, nothing stood out to her but waves and a distant flock of birds. Shepard sighed. Another bright, sunny morning on the tropical planet of Virmire.

She supposed she ought to have been more excited at the prospect of an uninterrupted vacation on a warm, tropical paradise. She did, in fact, have a lot to look forward to. There was Kaidan's Memorial Service being held later in the week that, while sure to bring about tough memories, would be a gathering of many of her oldest friends. In addition to that, Shepard had her own little beach condo secluded in its own small stretch of beach. However, the best part was that she would not be receiving any work calls for the next six days. Shepard could not remember, even before the Reaper invasion, when she had not been working. Adjusting her weight to one side, the Commander pursed her lips. She supposed during her detention prior to the invasion of Earth didn't count as work however even then she'd kept herself busy with any menial tasks Vega could get her. No, the last time Shepard had taken a true, stress free vacation was before she'd enlisted in the Navy all those years ago. Back when she'd been a poor teenager in Minnesota, working at a fried chicken restaurant. Shepard smirked at the memory of her in a red apron, hair pulled into a pony tail slaving away over boiling grease.

Shepard stepped away from the balcony and headed back indoors, deciding to make the most out of the day. Figuring she could use some alone time anyway, the Commander stripped naked and went in the bathroom for a cold shower.

Her condo was a beautiful little one story building just fifty feet from the water's edge with large sliding window's all along the water facing wall. The walls and ceiling were egg white without a smudge or smear to disgrace them. Even the carpets, the couches and the bedspreads were white and clean, so much so that Shepard never took her boots indoors after being inside. The single bedroom and bathroom took up a third of the building's length. The rest, connected via a large open archway, was made up of the dining room, kitchen, and sitting room. Shepard had never lived somewhere so nice that didn't have engines before. Shepard knew that despite how dull the first day of her vacation had been, she would always remember the view of the waves from her deck.

Letting the cold water cascade down her body, Shepard inspected some of her most recent scars. Her body looked like an old cutting board, white and pink steaks criss –crossing her from her toes to her neck. Even her left hip was spotted with a large, ugly burn scar. Shepard could remember where each one had come from. Praying not to make any more, the woman shaved her legs and under her arms. When she was done, she finished cleaning herself off and stepped out. Shepard dressed in denim shorts, a loose white shirt and an open, baby blue button up with her swimsuit on underneath it all. Actually, feeling quite refreshed, the woman inspected herself in the mirror. Feeling quite impressed with herself, Shepard grabbed her keys, multi-tool, and her sunglasses from the kitchen counter and headed outdoors.

Waiting for her just outside her front door was a clean, handmade red bicycle. Shepard swung one leg over it and began to pedal down the simple dirt road into town. Shepard remembered waking up in an Alliance medical frigate and learning about all of the technological setbacks people had been dealing with since the end of the War. Electronics, biotics, computers, everything was rationed and recycled as much as possible for rebuilding and military use. Civilians had to revert to using actual keys in their locks, using vehicles that had wheels, and using fans for air conditioning among many other things. It was like living eighty years ago, Shepard imagined. Still, many people seemed to be taking to the older tech in a big way. Suddenly driving a thrown together pickup truck made from scrapped parts and basic metal fabrication was trendy alongside bike riding. Shepard herself even liked the sensation of riding a bicycle. Her only complaint with the current state of things was travel from planet to planet. Once a relatively straightforward process of using the Mass Relay's had become regulated to hell with fuel and limited ships being such an issue. Whole industries had started up for rebuilding the galactic infrastructure and the galaxy's so called temporary unification to fight the Reaper's was still going strong. Time had slowed down in the Milky Way but suddenly everyone was friendly. Shepard supposed that most people in the galaxy found that the impending genocide of all life in the galaxy put things into perspective.

As Shepard biked along the ocean front, riding down at a slight incline below towering palm trees, she thought about some of the problems that still seemed to come popping up. With the galaxy still in disarray, as ever there were people taking advantage of it all. Chief among them as Aria. Queen of Omega. The asari warlord had stockpiled a massive collection of ships, weapons, fuel, and rations and was offering to sell it all for exorbitant prices. An army of mercenaries and pirates alongside a stockpile of missiles and turbo lasers kept any Navy at by but her time was coming. Shepard forced the thought out of her mind, knowing that she and her friends would likely be called upon to do something about her.

Shepard then thought of her friends, several of whom she hadn't seen in two years or more. Since Shepard had destroyed the Reapers and ended up in a coma for six months, she'd spend a year and a half recovering and helping advise the rebuilding efforts. Shepard was proud to say that all of her squad mates had survived the final assault on the Reapers. Even though she didn't see any of them anymore, she was happy for them at least.

Riding quietly into town, Shepard was surprised to see it was alive with activity. Primarily humans walked around in huge crowds along the wide avenue running along the beach. Flanked on the left by the beach and on the right by a stretch of shops and restaurants. The mouthwatering smell of smash burgers, fries, ice cream, and fried chicken wafted over the crowd. Everyone was wearing brightly colored floral shirts and swim suits. Last night when she had been driven into town by an Alliance rep, there had hardly been anyone about.

Shepard got off her bike and started walking it through town, taking in the sights and smells. It was glorious, almost as though there had never been a war going on. Shepard knew that everyone here were family members of Alliance soldiers who had either died in the war or were stuck on Earth rebuilding. Meanwhile Virmire had been chosen as a temporary refuge for humans after Elysium had been totally over taxed. Not that Shepard thought anybody minded.

After walking for several minutes Shepard came across a small store on a street corner. An old man with a big round belly and a white, bushy mustache was sweeping the front sidewalk of his pet store. Shepard peered through the windows at a flock of colorful birds. Above the front door a wooden sign had been painted with the words, "Sullivan's Pet Emporium."

"I guess you're Sullivan?" Shepard asked. The old man nodded, still sweeping. He glanced up and grinned.

"But you can call me Sully." Shepard rolled her eyes.

"How did you get these?" Shepard asked curiously. The old man looked up and she realized that despite his age he was really quite handsome. He smiled and said,

"Oh I used to run a pet business before the war, had my own cargo ship and everything." He leaned on his broom. "My ship got appropriated for the relief efforts but I got to keep all my animals. Interested in any of them?"

"I'll take a look around but I don't plan on living here for very long," Shepard said. She leaned her bike against the front wall of the shop and followed the old man in. "I'm only visiting."

"Working for the relief effort?" He asked.

"Something like that." Shepard looked around the store and took it all in. Screeching birds, barking dogs, and oinking pigs made Shepard's ears hurt and a pungent scent of urine and dog food burned her nose. Shepard saw parakeets, dogs, cats, pigs, hamsters, rabbits, and even a cobra in a musty glass enclosure. Along one wall was shelf after shelf of fish tanks with brightly colored fish from gold fish to sharks. Chew toys, scratching posts, kibble, and How-To books were stacked neatly on the shelves. There was even a buy one get free sale on nail trimmers. Shepard was both impressed and immensely reassured with the state of the man's shop. The fact that anyone could run a pet shop in the messed-up galaxy they all now lived in… it almost was too much for the battered commander. Shepard took a deep breath and looked around for something that she liked. She stood at the aquariums and stared at the colorful fish that swam in schools in and out of reefs and seaweed.

"Interested in some fish?" Sully asked. "Got any experience with them?" Shepard smiled to herself and remembered her massive fish tank on the Normandy. Fondly thinking about all of the Thessian native species in her tank, Shepard replied,

"Oh I kept a large aquarium before the war. I'm more interested in something new. Not that I really plan on getting anything… Sorry."

"Oh It's no worry!" Sully said. "But allow me to at least show you some of my best stock." Sully gestured for Shepard to follow him towards the back of the store. She did so, and together they came across a large kennel without a top. Shepard saw a pack of puppy dogs swarming around each other, fighting over a length of rope. Shepard was surprised to see their coats were almost blue in color with patches of brown and black.

"Australian Cattle Dogs, my prides and joys," Sully said proudly. "I sold a whole litter of them to the local farmers who are running those clone cattle farms. Big new business." After the war farm animals were almost extinct from chickens to cows to goats. Shepard remembered hearing that cloning was the new way of bringing up the populations again.

"Are these dogs cloned?" Shepard asked. Sully shook his head.

"Nah, I have been raising these pups for decades now," he said. "Like I said, my pride and joy. Purebred, 100% legit, I got the paperwork and everything. Great pedigree too."

"I dunno," Shepard said. "If I wanted to get a dog, I would adopt one."

"I understand that," Sully said. "That being said, you'd be hard pressed to find dogs like these anymore. After the war… I wouldn't be surprised if I had the only dogs of this breed left in the galaxy." Shepard doubted that but she did know that many species native to Earth had been totally annihilated. She knelt beside the kennel and watched the dogs play. When they saw her come near the whole pack raced over to the side of the kennel and started hopping up to try and lick Shepard's face. Shepard smiled warmly and let them sniff and lick her hands before petting them. They were so soft and warm Shepard could feel herself falling in love. Shepard looked over and saw one of the pups, a male, was sitting away from the other's watching them all. Shepard asked,

"Why is he sitting off all alone like that?"

"He's the runt," Sully said. "Mother refused to feed him because he was so weak. I kept him fed myself though, I couldn't let one of them die. Especially now. I call him Runt." Shepard reached over the puppy pack and picked up Runt. He was smaller than his siblings and immediately he started to try and lick her face and arms. His face was blue grey with touches of white, a large black spot over his right eye and ear, and his chin and belly were a rusty brown. His bushy blue grey tail hung behind him.

Shepard wondered if she would even be able to care for a pup like him. She was used to living on space stations and ships. This dog would grow up big and need lots of space to run. Not to mention Shepard would always be busy with paperwork and meetings, not a life for a cattle dog. And yet, Shepard was in love with him. She felt a connection between herself and the runt of the litter. She hugged the dog to her chest and sighed.

"Ugh. You sold me."

"They sell themselves most of the time," Sully said. "I gotta warn you now though. He ain't cheap."

"I figured," Shepard said, standing up. "I'll need a leash, dog food for three months, and a How-To book on house breaking."

"I'll ring you up and I'll deliver all the food and supplies in my truck after we're done."

Shepard purchased the dog and his food before giving Sully the address to deliver the food to. She decided to stay out longer with her new pet rather than go home right away. She still had most of the day left to her and besides, she wanted to get to know her new dog.

Walking away from the shop with Runt trotting beside her on his leash, Shepard tried thinking of new names.

"Trigger? Boomer?" Shepard asked. Runt looked up at her with his tongue rolling out of his mouth. "Dude? Dog? Bear?" Runt yapped at her and ran ahead at full speed with a little skip in his four paws. Shepard, still guiding her bike, quickened her pace and kept thinking of names. She stared at his blue-grey fur and smiled.

"Blue," She said. "You hear me, Blue? That is your new name!" Blue trundled along, looking around and sniffing everything. Shepard shook her head.

Before long Shepard found herself sitting outside of a burger joint on the edge of the beach. She sat on the edge of the pavement with her feet in the sand. She ate her smash burger with one hand and idly yanked blades of grass out of the cracks in the pavement. Blue lay next to her, his head between his paws. His little brown eyes watched kids and adults play and surf in the waves. The sun was beginning to get low in the sky casting long shadows from the buildings. She and Blue had, at that point, walked all over town from the pet shop to a tattoo parlor to the police station and then back again. The beach town was sprawling, spilling into the thick jungle and up the mountain side. Behind Shepard the lonely mountain in the middle of the tropical island paradise poked into the clouds. Shepard knew there were hiking trails up there along with zip lines and rafting. Shepard figured her new pup would love to go up there and see it all. However, for the time being Shepard was feeling a little lazy and just wanted to enjoy greasy food and a movie on her couch back at her condo. Shepard gently pet Blue's head between his ears and the dog rolled onto his side. He stared up at her with a goofy smile on his canine face. Shepard chuckled and rubbed his belly.

"Let's go home, boy," She said.

The walk home took a little long than Shepard had thought. Twice she stood by the side of the road as Blue took a piss on some ferns, causing Shepard to wonder how Blue's first night indoors would go. She didn't much want to clean up dog piss from her white carpets but then again, she had taken on the risk.

Nearing the condo, Shepard was surprised to see a white, two seat pickup truck in the driveway. It was mostly clean but the chrome tires and bumpers were muddied. It was boxy made of all metal and did not in any way look familiar. Shepard wondered if Sully was still dropping off dog food but she didn't see a logo on the side of the truck and she could see the dog food stacked at the front door. Shepard frowned and approached the house. Whoever it was had let themselves in as the lights were on inside. With the sun setting over the ocean Shepard walked up onto the porch and kicked off her shoes. She tied Blue's leash to one of the railing poles. She would get a towel and clean off his dusty paws before letting him in. Meanwhile she had to find out who was making themselves comfortable in her home. Pushing open the front door, Shepard listened carefully and looked around. A white coat was folded and laid over the pack of the couch and a pair of white boots were left neatly by the front door. Shepard didn't recognize them either. She did however hear her closet door's shuffling around in her room. Shepard paused and then felt her heart stop. Running, she slid sideways along the kitchen floor and looked into her bedroom via the archway. A tall, slender woman with blue skin was unpacking a suitcase. Her back turned to Shepard, she was dressed in a loose yellow blouse and white, form fitting pants. Her bare feet curled in the white carpet. As the woman unfurled a white lab coat she hummed a gentle song. She turned her head and then her body, facing Shepard with large, cerulean eyes that made Shepard's heart leap into her throat. The asari blinked in surprise, dropping her coat.

"Shepard!" She said happily. Shepard raced forward and threw her arms around the woman, picking her up at her waist.

"Liara," Shepard sighed. Liara wrapped her arms around Shepard's head.

"It has been too long, my Love," Liara said quietly. Shepard let her down and the two kissed. Shepard kept her arms around the woman's waist and didn't let her stray away. She felt herself trembling, much as Liara had once done when they'd first met. Part of her was terrified that this was all a figment of her imagination. But there was no mistaking the softness of those lips or the gentle hands on the back of her neck.

"Way, way too long," Shepard agreed once they leaned their heads back. She looked her old girlfriend up and down. "God, Babe, where have you been?" Liara sighed. She leaned in and rest her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"It's been a long few years away from you," She said. "And it wasn't because I wasn't trying to see you. It's a long story that I would rather save for later, after dinner and a glass of wine. Trust me, it will explain why I haven't been able to see you until now or contact you."

"I believe you," Shepard said. "I-I believe you…" Shepard began to sob and then it was her turn to rest her head on Liara's shoulder. She cried for the first time in years, letting go of pent up emotions that had finally come to a breaking point.

"Now, now, my Love," Liara whispered. "I am here now and I swear to you I will never leave your side again."

By the time Shepard had stopped crying it was late in the evening. Shepard apologized over and over but Liara wouldn't hear it. She simply wanted to eat something and drink a glass of wine. Shepard apologized again anyway and set out making Liara a glass of wine.

"What would you like to eat, babe?" Shepard asked, scratching the back of her head. Liara sat at the island in the center of the kitchen and replied,

"Nothing complicated, please. Honestly one of your grilled cheese dishes shall do." Shepard laughed.

"Grilled cheese?"

"What is wrong with grilled cheese?" Liara asked with a raised brow. "You used to make those for me all the time?"

"Yeah well, they're easy," Shepard said. "I just… you… I want to impress you."

"Well you do that all the time," Liara said. "However, we are on vacation!" She smiled big and gestured around her. "I don't even want to think complicated tonight."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Shepard asked. "Which… you still are right?"

"Of course, Shepard," Liara sighed. She sipped her drink. "What did you think we were now?"

"It's just been a few years now," Shepard said. She turned the oven on. "I wasn't sure if you were too busy to be in a relationship anymore."

"Well I was for a little while there," Liara admitted. "Though it was hardly my choice. I don't have the Broker network anymore which you'd think would free up my schedule. Yet the Alliance keeps my busy these days. Still. I'll tell you all about it later." Liara got up and put her hands on Shepard's hips. "Just you know that from this moment forward I am all yours. Day and night, anytime." Shepard kissed her.

"Good!" Shepard said brightly. Liara sat down and looked around her.

"I see that you got a lot of bags of food," She said. "It's all on the front porch. It didn't look very edible though." Shepard chuckled, reaching into the cupboards for a loaf of bread.

"That isn't for us, that's for-" Shepard stopped and yelped. "The dog!" Shepard raced from the kitchen and opened the front door. Blue was asleep outside, still tired to the porch. She untied him and picked him up. Taking him indoors, Shepard held out Blue in both hands to Liara who looked shocked.

"This is Blue," Shepard said. Liara took the pup in her hands who desperately began to lick her face. "He's my new dog."

"Goodness, he is very wet!" Liara said, looking uncomfortable. She handed Blue back to Shepard who set him down on the floor. At this point she didn't care about his dusty paws and let him explore the house. "He is very small."

"He'll get bigger," Shepard said. "Don't you worry about that." She got back to making grilled cheese. "Oh, and by the way where did you get that truck outside?"

"Oh, I rented it from a dealership on another island," Liara said. "I figured you'd like it. It's… rustic."

"I love it!" Shepard said. "Are we driving somewhere?"

"I did plenty of reading before I came here," Liara said. This did not surprise Shepard one bit. "There are many trails around here that have beautiful views of the ocean."

"Excellent," Shepard said. Before long she had made Liara a snack of grilled cheese, much to the asari's delight. Shepard watched her eat fondly, leaning on the counter top for support. For the first time in a long time Shepard felt happy. She had a new dog, she was clean, she was full, and best of all she was with Liara. When Liara finished her plate the two of them moved to the couch and watched Blue sprint around the room at full speed. They laughed quietly, their hands held together.

"So are you gonna tell me what you've been up to or not?" Shepard asked, laying her arm on the back of the couch. Liara sighed and tucked her knees under her chin.

"I have been on Omega this whole time," She said quietly. Shepard looked at her with concern.

"What were you doing there?"

"Undercover work for the Alliance," Liara said. "I run a team these days, former mercs and Alliance types. We've been trying to crack the Omegan Stockpile. It's been slow going so far. Raids on supply shuttles, snatch and grab missions, anything to make life terrible for the thugs on Omega."

"Sounds dangerous," Shepard said.

"It was, it is," Liara agreed. "But the galaxy needs those supplies and even if we blockade the station the pirates could live for decades. Things might look good here on Virmire but… well, you've seen the refugee camps." Shepard had. Earth was still a mess and so were many of the other core worlds. People who couldn't afford to live off world or were trapped there had no way of getting out. Really only military folks could for sure get travel off world. Shepard had spent a lot of time there over the past few years.

"I've got my own team on Earth," Shepard said. "Mostly medics and engineers. We help where we can but yeah those supplies could really help."

"That is why we've been doing what we do," Liara said. "Goddess, getting off of that station was its own special challenge but the Alliance has its ways."

"So, are you just done with that job now?" Shepard asked. Liara nodded.

"I've given the responsibility to Miranda."

"How is Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Alive and well and sends her best wishes," Liara replied. They talked for a few more hours until Liara set down her wine glass and said, "It's time for bed." Shepard smiled and took her hand. Together they headed into the bedroom. Before Shepard could say anything Liara was kissing her with her arms around her neck. Shepard sighed and touched her girlfriend's hips. Gently Shepard pushed Liara onto the bed and pulled the woman's shirt up to reveal her stomach. Kidding it gently, Liara moaned. Shepard reached under her shirt and touch her breasts.

"I want you," Liara whispered. Shepard smiled and said,

"You have me."

A/N: Been away from this site for a long time. I dunno if I will keep this up but it has been so long that I felt like writing something for old times sake. If you've read some of my other stuff and want to know where it is/if I'll continue it; no, I don't plan on returning to that old story. I do, however, appreciate the kind words about it. If you guys liked this let me know. If anybody likes it I'll think about continuing this.


End file.
